


[Podfic] good boy

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Restraints, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "good boy" by PaintedVanillaAuthor's original summary:“You’re such a good boy.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [good boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753921) by [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:12:22
  * **File Size:** 11 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yQ3Zg1sLV1Dp_S9UI6Qd1dKCyfRZjXpz/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZntofMb21SLcOvNpf85xdppWAErJjSzV/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_good boy_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753921)
  * **Author:** [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Additional Credits:** Font: Mr Dafoe by sudtipos at 1001fonts.com 




End file.
